


Hinata Gives Prostitution a Try

by Mistakenforademigod



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anonymous Sex, Caught, Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Glove Kink, M/M, Possessiveness, Riding, light dubcon, light exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 02:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistakenforademigod/pseuds/Mistakenforademigod
Summary: Hinata's down on his luck and turns to prostitution in a moment of weakness. What he wanted was rent money but what he got was kidnapped by the yakuza. Now he's gotta prove his worth to the sexy mysterious blond guy in charge of the whole racket. With sex.This is that sex.





	Hinata Gives Prostitution a Try

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the criminal au Sunday prompt in the Tsukihina discord.
> 
> This is only like technically dubcon. Like Hinata thinks he'll get hurt or killed if he refuses to have sex with Tsukishima but like he wants to have sex with him so he's not super worried about it? Like he probably doesn't appreciate the level of danger he's willingly getting himself into but if he was smart he wouldn't have ended up here in the first place.
> 
> A fair amount of talk about Hinata becoming Tsukki's sex pet but overall I'd say this is still pretty mild by my standards. Lemme know what you think.

Hinata Shouyou was not having a great week. He had gotten fired from his shitty fast food job the same day his landlord let him know if he didn't pay rent by the end of the week, he would be evicted. And Hinata just didn't have that kind of scratch. So he needed money and he had no way to get it. 

He had not prepared well for adulthood. He had planned to be a professional athlete. It was the only job he had ever wanted so when he got injured, he had no backup plan. His grades had always been bad so college wasn't really an option for him and he had no real skills or passions outside of sports. He had worked a series of shitty customer service jobs but he was clumsy and loud and kinda stupid so he never lasted very long.

So what was a boy to do who had no brains or education or life skills when he needed some quick cash? It seemed like prostitution would be his only option. He'd never done anything like that before but he'd had sex at least. He knew where the prostitutes hung out. All he had to do was go there dressed slutty and wait, right? 

So he put on his shortest shorts and a he cut an oversized shirt into a crop top so it would sensually (he hoped) slide off his shoulder while at the same time showing off the abs he's managed to retain. He didn't own sexy shoes, wasn't even sure that such a thing existed for boys, so he just wore his usual chucks. He stole a cheap tube of lip gloss at the convenience store and put that on too. It smelled like bubblegum. He looked in the mirror and figured this was be as good as it was gonna get so he headed out to the red light district.

But when he got there, it was actually a pretty depressing place. He needed the money though so he just sort of picked a spot to stand and tried not to look too scared. He didn’t think he could do ‘enticing’ but he could at least try to make it less obvious this was his first time. 

But then three guys who looked like scary yakuza walking up to him and they started aggressively asking him all these questions like who did he work for and why was he on their turf and Hinata didn’t know how to answer them so they just picked him up like it was nothing and put a black bag over his head and threw him in the back of a van. He tried to fight them but they were huge and he was pretty scared and then they zip tied his hands and all they said was that they were taking him to see the big boss, which was a super ominous thing to say.

He couldn’t call anyone for help because his phone got shut off and he couldn’t fight back with his hands tied, so he just sort of sat there and waited. Eventually, the van came to a stop and they picked him up again, carrying him a short distance before dropping him onto his ass and ripping the bag off his head, cutting the zip tie with a pocket knife.

The sudden burst of light was jarring but he adjusted quickly enough. One of the thugs who kidnapped him spoke and said, "We caught this kid trying to sell himself on our turf." 

"He must be new because he doesn't seem to belong to anyone," added a second thug with a shaved head. 

Hinata looked around the room and saw, at the far side, in high backed chair, was a gorgeous blond man. He wore a very well fitting suit but with a vest instead of a jacket, the cuffs of his pristine white shirt rolled halfway up his forearms, showing off a hint of his tattoos, and he wore gloves, leather probably. His eyes were cold behind his glasses and his whole aura screamed yakuza and he was looking straight at Hinata. This was definitely way more than he'd signed up for.

"Come here, kid," the blond man motioned him forward. Hinata was pretty sure this was the sort of man he should be fearful of so he obeyed without a fuss, coming to stand before his chair. The man uncrossed his legs and lifted his head from where it had been apathetically resting on his hand. “Closer,” he said, gesturing between his now wide open legs. 

Hinata inched closer still, the weight of those cold eyes heavy on his body. The blond man reached a hand out, first groping his thigh, then skimming lightly up his exposed abs and into his shirt to tweak a nipple. Hinata gasped and started to think maybe this guy wanted to be his first John, maybe he didn't actually want to kill him. He was scary, sure, but looks-wise he could do much worse for a customer.

"Turn around," the man ordered as he grabbed him by the hips and urged him to turn his back. One of the hands caressed him down to his thigh, pinching it slightly, before moving up under his shorts to squeeze a handful of his ass. The attention was getting to him a little and he might have tried offering himself if there weren't three generic thugs still in the room.

And then the man's thumb stroked up his crack and rubbed against his hole. It pushed in just slightly and Hinata started to shake, feeling a lot of conflicting emotions, glad that he had been right to prepare himself ahead of time.

“Leave!” the man barked to his underlings, who immediately exited the room, leaving it just the two of them. He slipped his thumb in further, the motion making a wet sound against the leather. “Did you have a customer already?” he asked.

“N-no… I just thought it would be better to prepare myself ahead of time, j-just in case…" he answered, weirdly enjoying the smooth sensation of the leather sliding in and out of his hole. 

"Hmm. And why were you on my turf?" The man took his thumb out so he could pull Hinata's shorts down just far enough for the waistband to catch under his ass. 

"I didn't know it  _ ah" _ the man slapped his right cheek, though not very hard "b-belonged to anyone. I just thought"  _ groan  _ "that was where the prostitutes hung out." The man had stuck two fingers back inside, stretching them in a way that felt like he was testing to see if Hinata had done a good job. He couldn't help but want the man to think he had, pushing his ass out slightly, hoping for some form of approval.

"What's your name, Chibi-chan?" he growled.

Hinata panicked. He'd decided that his hooker name would be Glitter but he couldn't bring himself to tell this sexy daddy type his name was anything that ridiculous. But he didn't think he should give his real name either, so he said the first one to come to mind. "T-Tobio, sir…"

"Well, Tobio-chan, since I'm feeling generous today, I'll let you make it up to me with your body. Do a good job and I'll make you my personal whore." He took his hand out of Hinata's ass and Hinata looked over his shoulder to see what he was doing. The man took his cock out of his pants and gestured to it. “Show me what you can do,  _ Tobio-chan. _ " The man said his name like he knew he was lying but he didn't call him on it.

Hinata turned himself to face the man and got on his knees. He still wasn’t sure if there were gonna be any consequences for not pleasing him so he thought he’d best give him a sample of his mouth too. He didn’t waste any time, opening up and stuffing the cock inside. It wasn’t too thick but it was long and Hinata knew he would choke on it if he wasn’t careful.

He took it as far back as he could, which was pretty far, and let his left hand rest around where his lips stopped so he wouldn’t gag himself and he sucked as hard as could, slowly pulling all the way back up to the head. He drew the man’s foreskin back and tongued his slit before pressing the head into his soft palate and rubbed his tongue hard into the g-spot under the head.

Hinata looked up at the man, wanting some sort of clue about how he was doing. The man’s cold exterior was starting to crack. His eyes had gone half-lidded behind his glasses and his jaw was tense. He gave another hard suck just to see the reaction, which earned him a slightly hitched breath and a hand placed in his hair, surprisingly gentle for such a cold person.

But Hinata didn’t want to stop until he’d stolen a moan from him so he worked the head until he could steel himself to go all the way down. He didn’t know if he could take all of it and even if he could it would only be for a second but he needed to break through the blond’s stoic exterior. So he took a deep breath and sunk down, swallowing around the cock when he could feel himself starting to gag, breathing through his nose and blinking through the tears that formed. As his lips settled against soft pubic hair he got his wish. The man’s legs stretched wider and his hips rolled just slightly and he let out a long groan as he closed his eyes and tilted his chin up.

Hinata had to pull back or else he’d throw up , kept his lips loose to preserve the thick coating of saliva he left behind and swirled his tongue over the head one last time before pulling off and standing up. This was as wet as the man’s dick was gonna get so he needed to take advantage if he wanted to be able to walk out of here later.

He tried his best to look seductive as he wiggled his shorts down, stepping out of them but leaving his sneakers on. He climbed into the man’s lap, knees on either side of his trim waist, hands trailing down Hinata’s sides, coming to rest under his ass. “Are you ready to try my ass now, S-Sir?” Hinata asked, as he reached behind himself to line the long cock up with his hole, face beet red at his own words, never having said anything quite so filthy before in his life.

“Heh. Ready any time you are,  _ Tobio-chan _ ,” the man replied, looking smug but with an underlayer of hunger.

Hinata really didn’t like that smug look and sought to wipe it off his face immediately, choosing to sink down onto his prick with no further warning and not stopping until he could feel his ass nestled against the man’s balls, hands coming to rest on his shoulders for balance. This was almost certainly the longest dick he’d ever taken, though he knew he’d had thicker. Hinata needed to take a moment to adjust, but he could see the man’s smirk had already disappeared, bottom lip instead between his teeth. Hinata was almost tempted to kiss him, but he didn’t. He was pretty sure hookers weren’t supposed to do that sort of thing.

Hinata circled his hips a little, trying to get used to the feeling. The stretch wasn't too bad, the fullness actually starting to feel pretty good now he was sort of used to it, so he lifted himself up a little before dropping back down, pulling up a little higher the next time, going down a little faster. Hinata didn't think he was an especially skilled lover, but what he did have was stamina. All those years of intense athletics left him with powerful thighs, capable of riding dick for hours.

And riding dick he was, his pace fast and hard now, and he started to lose himself, almost forgetting about the man underneath him if not for the large gloved hands still gripping his ass, helping him keep his momentum. He'd closed his eyes and had started to cry out with every downward thrust, the man's length sliding wetly against his prostate, building a constant low thrum of pleasure in his ass.

"Mm you look really cute with my dick in your ass, Tobio-chan. I can see why you chose to be a whore; it really suits you." The man was smirking as he said it, though he looked considerably more disheveled than he had earlier, shirt wrinkled where Hinata had been gripping it, glasses slightly askew, a bead of sweat rolling down from his temple, panting for breath.

Hinata didn't know quite how to feel about that. It didn't sound much like a compliment but hearing it made his stomach flip, made him feel eager to please. "Cute enough to  _ huff _ let me live, S- _ ah!- _ sir?" Hinata was mostly being cheeky. Mostly.

But then the man started laughing, a genuine laugh. A laugh that turned into a groan as Hinata squeezed his ass tighter, not appreciating being made fun of. "I was never going to kill you. Why would I kill a perfectly good whore? You belong to me now-- _ ugh  _ stop that you little shit-- and I  _ unf  _ take good care of my things.” Hinata had tightened up again, though not intentionally this time. He just really liked the idea of being this hottie’s sex toy.

His rhythm had faltered a bit, but just as he was picking it back up, he heard the click of the door opening and someone spoke, “Hey Boss, Bokuto is… here and… waiting…” he trailed off. Clearly no one had warned this guy.

The man’s eyes went cold again in an instant, but his gloved hands never stopped moving Hinata’s hips. “I’m busy. He can wait until I’m done,” he growled. Hinata felt like he should stop, but the possessive fingers digging into his ass and the feel of lascivious eyes on his back were clouding his judgement, the feeling of being owned, of being shown off, he couldn’t help but moan aloud. “Get the fuck out already,” the man yelled at the underling still watching them, with jealousy Hinata imagined.

The door clicked shut again and Hinata leaned in closer, one arm wrapping around the yakuza’s neck and one hand buried in his soft blond hair. He put his lips right up close to the man’s ear so he could hear every gasp and moan he made, his own leaking and neglected cock now rubbing against a surprisingly toned stomach covered by a shirt.

The man started moving his hips in a sloppy rhythm, throwing his head back and groaning. “Tobio-chan, your ass feels so good.  _ Shit-- _ you’re gonna make me cum chibi-chan. You want me to fill you up, hm? Want me to make you  _ mine? _ ” The man’s voice was shaky and rough, the cool facade from earlier gone entirely.

“Yes!  _ Yesyesyes,  _ please!! Fill me, I need it!” As gone as the blond man seemed to be, Hinata was worse. With his small cock now getting some much needed stimulation, he was about to lose it all over this guy’s shirt. His thighs were starting to burn from slamming himself down into the man’s lap, and he was so close nothing was going to stop him from reaching his peak.

And with a wet gasp followed by a shaky moan and a direct hit to his prostate, Hinata came. His eyes closed and his strength sapped, he would have lost his rhythm entirely if not for the hands under him still fucking his ass down on his cock. 

Hinata’s moan turned into little whimpers as he felt the inside of his ass getting wet and slippery, the steel rod inside him twitching with every fresh burst of cum. The sound the man made was so high pitched and whiney, Hinata almost thought it had come from himself. “Not as cool under that mask, huh?” Hinata before he could stop himself, barely giving himself time to catch his breath.

“Shut… up…” the man said between gulps of air. He didn’t look mad though, only blissful, face practically glowing. It was kind of cute. “Get off me before you get more cum on my pants.” 

Hinata took it back. This guy wasn’t cute at all.

“You’re the one who kept all your clothes on. Besides, my legs are too weak to stand up,” Hinata pouted, fear of the man before him having all but disappeared after seeing how soft his cum face was.

“Sass me again and I’ll change my mind about making you my personal whore.” The man hissed in a breath as he pulled his dick out and lifted Hinata off of him by his armpits. He pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and gingerly wiped the cum off his groin before tucking himself back into his pants.

“Hmph. What exactly does that mean anyway?” Hinata picked up his own shorts and pulled them back up, suddenly regretting not wearing any underwear because the material wasn’t very thick and he could feel the cum already starting to drip out. Anyone he walked by would be able to see the evidence of their activities as he passed them. But he couldn’t pretend that he didn’t find that idea a little appealing.

The blond looked up from inspecting his ruined vest. “You stay by my side ready to be used whenever I want you. You’ll fuck anyone I tell you to, but  _ only  _ who I tell you to, whenever I say so.” He stood up and walked over to Hinata. “In return, you’ll have whatever you want,” he said as he stroked the side of Hinata’s face, the scent of the leather filling his nostrils, before his fingers ran through his hair, gripping it at the back and pulling so his face was turned up and his eyes met the pair looming over his. “Sound good,  _ Tobio-chan _ ?”

Hinata looked away, the intensity of the heat between them becoming too much. That did actually sound good, but Hinata didn’t want to give the man the satisfaction. “Say, what’s your name anyway?” he asked, suddenly remembering he’d never learned it.

“What’s yours?” the man countered, finally calling him out as he let go of Hinata’s hair and started unbuttoning his dirty vest.

“... Shouyou,” he admitted.

“Well as far as you’re concerned, my name is Sir,” the man said as he cast the vest aside, clearly giving it up as a lost cause. “But if anyone asks you, you belong to Tsukishima Kei.”

“Kei-chan, huh?” Hinata teased, acting pensieve, if only to cover up his shiver of desire at Tsukishima’s possessiveness. It was worth it to see the mixture of anger, confusion, and dare he say amusement on the blond’s blushing face.

“Just keep your fucking mouth shut and follow me. We have a meeting.” Tsukishima adjusted his glasses and turned on his heel, walking towards the door. Hinata followed happily, knowing he was throwing himself to the wolves. 

He’d never let a tall arrogant asshole scare him off before and he wasn’t about to start now.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I saw some fanart somewhere that looks like the version of Tsukki I described here because it's so clear in my head but Idk if this is a thing that exists outside of my head so if you see any that suits this description send it my way.
> 
> Also let's all just drool over the fact that the gloves and the long sleeve shirt are covering just like a crazy amount of ink. I'm talking full sleeves, knuckles, full back piece. The works.
> 
> Come find me on twitter tumblr and discord @mistakenforademigod


End file.
